Lua
"Lua" é a música da Bright Eyes do álbum I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning. Aparece no terceiro episódio de Life is Strange, quando Chloe Price inicia-a em seu quarto, e no quarto episódio, onde poderá ser reproduzida opcionalmente no quarto da Chloe por Max Caulfield. Letra Inglês= Inglês :I know that it is freezing but I think we have to walk :I keep waving at the taxis; they keep turning their lights off :But Julie knows a party at some actor's west side loft :Supplies are endless in the evening; by the morning they'll be gone. :When everything is lonely I can be my own best friend :I get a coffee and the paper; have my own conversations :With the sidewalk and the pigeons and my window reflection :The mask I polish in the evening, by the morning looks like shit. :And I know you have a heavy heart; I can feel it when we kiss :So many men stronger than me have thrown their backs out trying to lift it :But me I'm not a gamble you can count on me to split :The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist. :You're looking skinny like a model with your eyes all painted black :You just keep going to the bathroom always say you'll be right back :Well it takes one to know one, kid, I think you've got it bad :But what's so easy in the evening, by the morning is such a drag. :I've got a flask inside my pocket we can share it on the train :If you promise to stay conscious I will try and do the same :We might die from medication, but we sure killed all the pain :But what was normal in the evening, by the morning seems insane. :And I'm not sure what the trouble was that started all of this :The reasons all have run away but the feeling never did :It's not something I would recommend, but it is one way to live :Cause what is simple in the moonlight, by the morning never is :What's so simple in the moonlight, now is so complicated :What's so simple in the moonlight, so simple in the moonlight |-|Tradução= Tradução :Eu sei que está congelando lá fora, mas acho que nós deveríamos andar :Eu continuo acenando para os táxis, eles continuam desligando suas luzes :Mas Julie sabe de uma festa no apartamento de algum ator no lado oeste da cidade :Suprimentos que são infinitos à noite, de manhã eles terão desaparecido :Quando tudo é solitário eu posso ser meu melhor amigo :Eu pego um café e o jornal, eu tenho minhas próprias conversas :Com a calçada, os pombos e meu reflexo na janela :A máscara que eu poli à noite de manhã parece lixo :Eu sei que você tem um coração pesado, eu posso sentir quando nós nos beijamos :Tantos homens mais fortes que eu se esforçaram para levantá-lo :Mas eu não sou uma aposta, você pode contar comigo para dividir :O amor que eu te vendo à noite, de manhã não existirá :Você está magra como uma modelo, com seus olhos todos pintados de preto :Você sempre vai ao banheiro, dizendo que volta logo :Bem, isso leva um a conhecer o outro, criança, eu acho que você entendeu errado :Mas o que é tão fácil à noite, de manhã é um enorme obstáculo :Eu tenho um frasco dentro do meu bolso que nós podemos dividir no trem :Se você prometer permanecer consciente eu vou tentar fazer o mesmo :Nós podemos morrer pelo remédio, mas nós certamente matamos toda a dor :Mas o que era normal à noite, de manhã parece insano :E eu não tenho certeza de qual foi o problema que começou tudo isso :Todas as razões fugiram, mas o sentimento não :Não é algo que eu recomendo, mas é uma maneira de viver :Porque o que é simples à luz do luar, de manhã nunca é :O que era tão simples à luz do luar agora é tão complicado :O que era tão simples à luz do luar, tão simples à luz do luar :Tão simples à luz do luar Curiosidades *A linha da música "Nós podemos morrer pelo remédio, mas nós certamente matamos toda a dor" poderia ser um prenúncio do destino de Chloe na realidade alternativa se Max escolhe aceitar o pedido de Chloe (Garantindo-a uma overdose de morfina). Videos Bright Eyes - Lua Navegação en:Lua pl:Lua ru:Lua Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange